Embodiments of the invention are related to transcription services and, in particular, to systems and methods for rules handling with respect to distributed transcription services.
In certain industries, transcription services may be provided to support the recording and flow of information between multiple parties and/or formats. For example, in the medical industry, doctors may gather information from a patient and dictate the information into an audio file. Transcriptionists may then transcribe the dictated information into it textual format for charting, compliance, and/or other record-keeping uses.
In some cases, transcription services are provided within a distributed transcription environment, in which transcription functions are distributed among multiple entities in multiple locations. With a distributed workforce, it may be desirable to implement workflow management, rule handling, quality control, and other support functions. These support functions may help to maximize accuracy and efficiency of transcription services.